RESTRICTED MissingNin College
by Shii.But.DeAdLii
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Missing-Nin College AKA Hell's Future.Here there are blood loving missing-nins and psycho-paths and don't forget about the Akatsuki! Will she survive with her friends? Rated T for swearing,violence, and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Uh...Nuthin' much to say right now...Uhmmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Summary: Sakura is a new student at Missing-Nin College AKA Hell's Future.Here there are blood loving missing-nins and psycho-paths and don't forget about the Akatsuki! Will she survive?

Characters Profile:

Pein

Gender: Male

Hair color: Auburn (Natural)

Eyes: Dark Red-orange color with light pink rings (Natural)

Age: 18

Personality: Pyschotic, blood-craver, loner, hateful, caring

Other: Has body peircings, part of Akatsuki, lives alone, expert in rain summoning (Natural...), etc.

Konan

Gender: Female

Hair color: Light Blue ( Natural,Lily placed on left side of head)

Eyes: Dark Blue (Matches mood; example: Sparkles when happy)

Age:18

Personality: Loner, caring, loving, responsible, war-lover

Other: Part of Akatsuki, body peircings, lives alone,expert in origami, etc.

Zetsu

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Messy Dark-Green (Natural)

Eyes: Sharp Yellow (Natural, pupilless)

Age:18

Personality: Split personality, playful, eats alot, serious, blood-craver

Other: Part of Akatsuki, lives alone, cannibal,expert in hunting and spying, etc.

Tobi / Madara Uchiha

Gender: Male

Hair color: Messy Black

Eyes: Unknown (Rumor has it that sometimes you can see 3 wheel-like objects spinning on top of a red color whenever you look into the hole of his mask)

Age:17

Personality:Happy alot, jumpy, hateful, scare easily, war-lover/hater

Other: Lives alone, Part of Akatsuki,expert in strength and aiming, split personality, wears a mask (Orange with black swirl design, hole on right side of mask), etc.

Deidara

Male: Male (Seen as female to others)

Hair color: Light Blonde

Eyes: Sharp light blue-green color (A scope is usually placed on left eye)

Age:17

Personality: Bomb-lover, clay-lover, art-lover, messy, lazy, hyper, war-lover

Other: Lives alone, Part of Akatsuki, mouths on hands (Natural), expert in making things with clay, etc.

Sasori Akasuna

Gender: Male

Hair color: Messy dark-red (Natural)

Eyes: Dark brown

Age:17

Personality: Puppet-lover, art-lover, eternal-lover, messy, lazy, war-hater/lover

Other: Lives alone, Part of Akatsuki,expert in puppet creating, etc.

Kisame Hoshigake

Gender: Male

Hair color: Messy dark-blue (Natural)

Eyes: Very dark yellow-blue (Or seen as black)

Age: 18

Persoanlity: Blood-craver, addicted to violence, bored most of times, sword-lover, fish-lover

Other: Part of Akatsuki, lives alone, carries a huge fish scale-like sword, has gills located near cheeks (Natural),expert in swordsman, etc.

Itachi Uchiha

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eyes: Onyx, Red with black wheel-like objects(Natural, known as Sharingan...or contacts), lack sleep lines ( Or lines born with)

Age:17

Personality: Silent, hateful, lazy, smart, crazy (...Natural when drunk or just wants to have fun)

Other: Lives alone, Part of Akatsuki, expert in torturing, etc.

Kakuzu

Gender: Male

Hair color: Unknown

Eyes: Dark green, dark yellow thin lines circling dark green color (Natural)

Age:17

Personality: Money-lover, stuck-up, sometimes caring (Rare), messy, lazy

Other: Lives alone, Part of Akatsuki, expert in stealing, etc.

Hidan

Gender: Male

Hair color: Shiny silver color (Natural)

Eyes: Dark gray (or black...Natural)

Age:17

Personality: Stuck-up, lazy, blood-lover, suicidal, stupid, pyschotic, swearer

Other: Wears a necklace representing his religion (Upside down triangle in a circle), Jashin-follower, Part of Akatsuki, lives alone,carries a 3-bladed scythe, expert in immortality and rituals, etc.

Temari Sabaku

Gender:Female

Hair color:Dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark brown (Seen as black)

Age:18

Personality: Fan-lover, stubborn, smart, hot-headed, bossy

Other: Lives alone, carries a huge decorated fan around on back, expert in wind control (Natural), etc.

TenTen

Gender:Female

Hair color: Brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Age:17

Personality: Sharp object-lover, knife-lover, loud, hyper

Other: Lives alone, carries two different sized scrolls (Reason unknown), expert in earth and steel controlling (Natural) , etc.

Ino Yamanaka

Gender: Female

Hair color: Light blonde

Eyes: Light blue (Changes with mood; example: Sparkles when happy)

Age: 16

Personality: Boy-obsesser,preppy, girly (...), bossy, annoying, loud

Other: Lives with mother and father, carries a lighter in pocket(s), expert in fire control (Natural), etc.

Hinata Hyuuga

Gender: Female

Hair color: Purple, or Navy Blue (Natural, color confused...)

Eyes: Lavender (Natural, Changes with mood; example: Sparkles when happy)

Age: 16

Personality: Shy, war-hater, loving, caring, nervous, afraid, mood swings

Other:Lives with father, sister, and cousin, carries a water bottle in jacket, expert in water controlling (Natural), etc.

Sakura Haruno

Gender: Female

Hair color: Shiny pink, bubble-gum color (Natural)

Eyes: Emerald (Changes with mood; example: Sparkles when happy), a murderous dark red color (Natural, purpose unknown)

Age:16

Personality: Nice, caring, smart, easy-angered, swearer, sweets-lover, ignorer, pyschotic, major mood swings

Other: Lives alone, loves blood (Uknown,Natural...I think) expert in strength, etc.

--

* * *

The principle sighed as he slowly set aside the folders of the new transfer students.He looked out the window before frowning._These teens these days...They are going to get killed so easily..._He leaned back in his black metal chair before chuckling and closing his eyes._That would be fun to watch...Heheh teens shooting the crap outa eachother in the college yards and stuff...I still wonder why this college is still in business... _He reopened his eyes when he heard yelling in the front office._Great...It's the Akatsuki gang...Don't they know this college doesn't start 1 week from now???_ He heard more yelling and a crash.He winced at the sound._Dn Akatsuki..._

--

* * *

Front Office-

"For the last time woman! GIVE ME OUR FREAKING FILES WITH OUR FREAKING INFORMATION!!!" roared a very ticked off Hidan as he raised his Almighty Scythe in the air with his left hand aiming at the woman who coward in fear underneath the desk she was working at.

Pein sighed as Konan happily made origami flowers out of copy paper by the printers and copiers.Kisame was to busy feeding goldfishes in a jar that was on one of the front office's tables while Itachi was just staring into space.Deidara and Sasori were fussing over which type of art was best, and Tobi was happily singing a song called 'My robot friend'.And Kakuzu was looking for expensive items.

All of them had there suitcases in a pile in one of the corners...So in other words...The front office was in a mess...Until a pink haired girl walked into the room with her suitcases and curious eyes wondering everywhere until they landed on the woman that was being insulted by Hidan.The pink haired girl blinked before smiling.

"A-ano is this the front office?" The pink haired girl named Sakura asked nervously.This got everybody's attention.Sakura felt her cheeks turn a dark red because of the attention.Hidan stopped insulting the woman before staring at Sakura like she was a weak little bug.

"Y-ye-yes...Yes this is the f-front office," the woman stuttered/said as she stared at Sakura in a need in help way.Sakura blinked twice before smiling brightly.

"Aa okay then...Uhmm, I came to retrieve my information for college," Sakura said as she gave the woman a happy look.The woman nodded quickly before running towards one of the cabinets next to the desk and opening it.She instantly grabbed 11 files from the cabinet before slamming it shut.

"Ok I already know the ones who came before you are Akatsuki...Uhmmm...What's yours?" The woman asked as she handed Hidan the files for his friends and himself...And Hidan, who just snatched the files and stormed out of the room with his friends and their suitcases, was grumbling about 'stupid woman and her dumbness'.

"My name's Sakura Haruno," Sakura replied with a warm smile.The woman nodded before handing Sakura her folder.

"Thank you!" Sakura chirped as she ran out of the office towards her destination.The woman sighed before taking a look around the room._Well unless the Akatsuki members are gone...Is that fish food or fish shi-OMG_. The women quickly grabbed a vase that Deidara had made before throwing it out of a window.

She had then heard a loud BANG before sighing in relief._These kids these days..._ She blinked before laughing and rubbing the back of her head._I should stop worrying about how they could kill me! They'll end up killing themselves these days!!!,_ The lady just laughed at her worry and fears about teenagers going around and killing.

---

* * *

With Akatsuki

"This college is in a mess," Pein said before sighing.After leaving the office, he and is gang had met unpleasant people and lots of dangerous weapons around the college's yard.He sighed again before wrapping his arm defensivley around _his_ Konan.

Konan giggled._Awww, Pein-kun is so protective!_ Pein closed his eyes as he and his gang sat on either a bench, under a tree, or just on the cement sidewalk in the college's 'recess' yard.His eyes opened when he heard a cursing Hidan.He and Konan looked at hidan to see what was the problem. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"O...M...G..," Whispered Konan as she gripped Pein's arm in shock who, for a weird reason, was laughing hard.Hidan was trying to climb a tree that Zesu infested with living 'earth leeches' (Excuse my weirdness plz) and was ,unfortunatley, loosing blood from the cuts and bruises he was getting from the leeches.A final curse of defeat left Hidan on the ground with aleast 19 leeches feeding on his blood.Konan's eye twitched before got up and stalked away from the gang of AKATSUKI...

---

* * *

With Sakura

"Oh, GOD WTH!!!" Sakura screamed/cried as she reached her room.She had went through atleast 150 steps and 3 staircases before she reached her destination._**OMFGFHTH**_, cried Inner Sakura._**WTH is WRONG with these...these...THINGS???**_, Sakura sighed, _Calm down! Atleast it wasn't that bad...I mean, we had a good excersise!_ _**EXCERSISE! Hah! Yeah right! These things had better hurry up and fix that elevator or else!**__ Yeah! What you SAY!_ Sakura smiled inwardly before getting the key out and opening the lock on the door.

She sighed as she closed and locked the door behind her, dropping her roller-suitcase on the floor.She turned around before gazing at the room before her: 2 simple white single-beds plus a bunk-bed, 3 wooden dressers for clothing, 2 closets, 2 wooden shelves, a wooden table, and 3 doors bordering this room. _Must be the bathroom, the MINI living room, and the kitchen...MINI kitchen I should say..._ thought Sakura. She then began to unpack.

---

* * *

With Konan

The other Akatsuki members had gotten their stuff and followed Konan to wherever she was going.They had to go up a couple of staircases...well...a LOT...It was so much Tobi couldn't handle it so he was just dragged by the collar by...well his sempai...Deidara who was enjoying the 'ow's and the 'owie's caused by Tobi.Well I'm...kinda gettin' bored of this sooo...

Timeskip: 1 hr later...

The gang had finally reached to where they were going...Which was their rooms, which was in a dorm for boys and girls sharing rooms, which was surrounded by tons of weird,psychotic, crazy teens. Konan stopped them.

"Ok since this is a girl boy dorm thingy, it is best if we split up here and find our rooms! So anyways, Pein and I are room mates so toodle-loo!!!" said Konan as she grabbed Pein's hand and dragged him to their room.

"...Hn," Itachi...Hn'ed.

"Wa'ever," Hidan mumbled before taking his folder and looking for his room number.The others followed what he was doing.Then they closed the folders.

"Well, I'm room 34.2," mumbled Kisame.Kakuzu nodded his head.

"So am I," Kakuzu said to Kisame who, seemed very shocked, began crying something about not sharing a room with Itachi...And Itachi...well...didn't seem to be affected by that at all.

"I'm room 37.1," said Deidara.Tobi who gasped happily sprang into a spot right next to Deidara, whose face looked very sad and shocked, which reffered to 'YAAAY, I'm Sempai's ROOMIE!!! Tobi is such a lucky, good boy!' ...Then Deidara started crying...Sasori and Itachi had already left which ment they were roomies...Which left our dear cannibal...Zetsu...Oh yeah! and Hidan also!

"Well, it seems like you and Hidan are gonna have a third roomie," said Kakuzu.Hidan raised and eyebrow.

"How do you know, sticky?" Hidan replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know because on both yours and Zetsu's file, it says 'You will have a third roomie' you dumbnut," Kakuzu hissed before rolling his eyes and walking away with Kisame to their room while Deidara and Tobi did the same.Hidan sighed.

"Well...Let's go meet this baka whoever he is," Hidan said as he grabbed his suitcase and started walking to the room with Zetsu behind him.

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura sighed as she just finished filling one of the drawers with her stuff.She jumped back on the bed that she claimed, which had her suitcase underneath it, before taking out her cell phone (Any type of cellphone!). She looked for the names of the people she was going to call (She is going to put it on 2 way ). As she put her phone to her ear she could hear ringing.

"Hello, Yamanaka Ino speaking," said a cheerful Ino, one of Sakura's best friends.

"Hiya Ino-Chan!" Sakura chirped back.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...Sakura-Channy," Ino chirped back, but in a more childish way.Sakura giggled.

"Oi, hold on sec. I'm gonna put Hinata on with us!"

"Aa, ok! I'll call Temari, and tell Hinata to call Tenten."

"Ok!" Both Sakura and Ino both dialed in numbers until they heard ringing.

"M-Mu-Mushi-Mushi," whispered/stuttered a tiny voice.Sakura grinned wildly.

"Oi, Hinata-Chan, can you call Tenten-Chan for us all to make a 5 way?" Sakura asked the now

known Hinata.

"Of course!"

"Yo waz' up!" chirped a different voice which sounded very happy.

"HIIII Tem-Chan! It is I,Sakura, and Hinata with Tenten on the way!" Ino said in a dark voice.

"Whatever Ino!" Said Temari.

"Hi Hinata!" said another voice (omg...).

"Hello, Tenten."

"Hi Ten-chan."

"Waz up TenTen?"

"Ja-ja Tenten-Chyan!" All the friends greeted their other friends.

"Hi'z to allz" Tenten replied back.

"So let's catch up with the news!"

* * *

With Zetsu and Hidan

Hidan was cursing alot because he couldn't find the room number.

"This place is like a maze," said Zetsu.Hidan just nodded before sighing and leaning against a door.

"There's no use! We can't even find the door nor the restroom...this place SUCKS!" Hidan yelled.Zetsu gave a nervous cough before pointing at the door Hidan was leaning against.Hidan turned around before gazing at hte door.

"W..T..F...I can't believe we found it...Well, you did..."Hidan said before getting the keys out of his pocket.

* * *

Back with Sakura!

Sakura just stopped talking with her friends because they all had to do something._Well, atleast we are all in the same college,_ she thought before sighing.She really felt like taking a shower.She quickly took out a pair of tight dark green shorts that stopped 1 inch about her knee,a red short-sleeve shirt she had cut in half so whenever she wore it it would show her stomach, a longsleeve fishnet shirt, a tight black shirt, a black choker with a silver-green cross, and black and red matching under-garments from her dresser.

She happily took a towel she found on the top of the dresser before happily skipping to the bathroom.

* * *

With Zetsu and Hidan

Hidan and Zetsu had trouble trying to open the door with the keys.Zetsu sighed as he watched Hidan start trying to stab the key that was now on the floor with his 3-bladed scythe.Each and everytime he missed, he eithered sweared or send out beautiful line of colorful words.Zetsu shook his head._This won't do,_ he thought as he took a broken-in-half hairpin and started to pick-lock the door.

With great success, he opened the door.Hidan had stopped trying to destroy the key, before grabbing his suitcase, and stalking in the room with Zetsu infront of him who was very happy.As they both dropped thier suitcases on the floor right next to the now closed door, the stared at the room.

"Seems like the other roomie didn't come here yet," Hidan said with a smirk as he leaned on a couch.Zetsu just nodded before turning his head to the bathroom door.Hidan blinked before also looking at the door.He got up from his position.

"What the...They are already here?" Hidan said/asked as he approached the door which had steam coming from underneath it.

"Guess so," replied Zetsu who also approached the door.Then, there was a click.The door opened instantly reveiling...A GIRL.

She was wearing a pair of tight dark green shorts that stopped above her knees,a longsleeve fishnet shirt, a tight black shirt over the fishnet, a red short-sleeve shirt that was to expose her stomach, and a black choker with a silver-green cross.She had pink hair and amazing emerald green eyes.Everything was quite for a second or two before she cocked her head to the side and said:

"Are you two my new roomies?"

-----------------------------------------

YAYzZ


	2. Enter Hinata, Konan, and Pein

2ND Chappy

* * *

The two men stared in shock...

"Y-your our roommate?...a girl?" Hidan asked in complete shock.Then all of a sudden, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong having a girl being your roommate?" The pink haired girl asked with anger.Zetsu stepped forward.

"N-nothing, nothing is wrong with that...Uhmm...My name is Zetsu andthis is my friend, Hidan," Zetsu explained carefully trying not to make the girl angry.Her eyes softened.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura happily chirped as she walked over next to Zetsu," I'm pleased to meet you Zetsu-San and Hidan-San."

Both Hidan and Zetsu just nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know about you two , but I'm going to-WAAAAAHHH," screamed Hidan as he slipped on the carpet (if that is possible...). He fell on Zetsu who had already turned his back on him to talk to Sakura and fell face forward right into...Sakura...As they both fell to the ground, they both groaned in pain.

As Hidan stood up from his place on the ground cursing, he looked towards Zetsu and Sakura, and, for a split second, his eyes widened.Hidan then began chuckling...then laughing.Zetsu groaned out in pain.

"What so funny Hidan?" Zetsu's black side hissed.Hidan had just laughed more before pointing a finger at him and Sakura.

Zetsu blinked before looking down onto Sakura (Since he fell foward onto her). He then blushed realising their position. Sakura had her legs bent on both sides of Zetsu's waist, Zetsu'slegs where spread out behind him and his arms where stretched out on both sides of her upper body,but between her arms, and both of their faces where about 6 inches away from eachother.Both Sakura and Zetsu's blushed deepened.

"You two better get yourselves untangled before Jashin-Sama wants both of your souls for the net ritual," Hidan said with a smirk as he stopped his laughing fit.Sakura and Zetsu had untangled themselves as soon as they realized what Hidan was saying.

"Yeah right! What's this 'Jashin' dude gonna do, hm? Chain me to a while while stuffing cookies into my mouth," Sakura said very stubbornly.Zetsu shook his head in disbelief as Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Jashin-Sama say he would rather stuff you with bubblegum since your hair is pink, Pinky!" Hidan said with a huge grin on his face. _**What did that baka just ay?! Shana-**__Don't give me a headache Ai-Chan! Last time you did, I was in the care of- __**Don't say the name! It's mad of pure evil! **_Thought/Said both Inner and Outer Sakura.

"What is she doing?" Hidan whispered to Zetsu in a creeped out voice as Sakura started chatting to Inner Sakura. Zetsu just shrugged.Hidanalso shrugged before sighing.He looked around before frowning. _Nothing is fun without Konan or this Pinky girl right here talking some nonsense! _Hidan thought as Zetsu began to unpack his stuff into one of the drawers of the unoccupied dressers.

"I call single bed!" Hidan cried as he jumped onto the bed that was unoccupied.Zetsu sweat dropped.

"You know I don't care, _**Cause we sleep in soil or other plants, not beds unless we**_, want to sleep in them," Both sides of Zetsu said.Hidan began pouting since he didn't have a challenge to go against for something.Hidan had also began unpacking his stuff into the last dresser.

It took Zetsu and Hidan at least ten minutes to stop unpacking and Sakura ten minutes and three seconds to stop talking to Inner Sakura.They all walked into the MINI Living room before sitting down a black couch, which only three people could sit on.

Sakura sat on the armrest and Zetsu and Hidan just sat on the ends of the couch (Sakura can be on any armrest).Zetsu began starting up a conversation about killing with Hidan finding it hard to talk to Sakura since she was spacing out alot.

_Knock, Knock, BAM_

"...Uh, I'll get it!" Sakura chirped instantly before skipping out of the living room to answer the door.She grabbed the door know before opening it to reveal...A CLOWN! Just joking, anyways to reveal Konan and Pein.

Sakura blinked once...then twice as both Pein and Konan stared at her boredly.

"...Hello, may I...uh...help you?" Sakura asked trying to choose her words carefully.

"Yes you may, we are looking for two idiots named Hidan and Zetsu," said Pein.Sakura nodded before smiling andturning around.

"HIDAN, ZETSU! SOME PIERCED FREAKS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!!" Sakura yelled as she immediately dashed away towards the living room once she felt Konan's deadly aura kick in.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Konan began before being cut off by-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata sang loudly as she skipped right next to Konan who stared at her numbly.Pein's eye twitched.

"And who are you?" He asked impatiently.Hinata stared at them before grinning wildly.

"I AM THE FOREVER AWESOME, HYUUGA HINATA!" Hinata sang as she did a 'I'm so fantastic!' pose as both Pein and Konan sweat dropped.Hidan, Zetsu, and Sakura were all next to them suddenly. Hidan with a 'What!?' face, Zetsu with a 'I'm so bored' face, and Sakura with a 'I'M SO HAPPY' face on.

"You!" Konan screamed as she pointed towards Sakura," You are SO DEAD!" She screamed as she lunged at Sakura in slow motion.

Pein had a o.o face, Hidan had a O.O face, Zetsu had a O.o face, and Hinata had a :D face on as Konan was in the air lunging at Sakura in slow motion. Sakura gasped in very slow motion before suddenly drawing her hand back.Konan was atleast one foot away from her as Sakura had suddenly then...

Stuck her hand , which was 100 flat, into Konan's face in slow motion.Pein gasped dramatically in slow motion before running to Konan screaming 'KONAN' in slow motion.Back to fast motion. Konan had instantly fell to the floor with a five-fingered hand print on her face as she twitched wildly on the floor. Pein had instantly ran to her before picking her twitching body off the floor and holding her bridal style.

"OM MY GOD! I seriously need to take you to the nurse PRONTO!" Cried Pein as he dashed off to the clinic.This left Hidan, Sakura, Zetsu, and Hinata.Both Zetsu and Hidan stood side by side watching Hinata and Sakura carefully.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata cried dramatically as if wanting to hug her as she held out her arms.Sakura turned Hinata before gasping dramatically,

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura cried as much as Hinata did in dramatic form with her arms also held out.And then they began running towards each other...IN SLOW MOTION.

Start playing Bay Watch background music.

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA!"

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA!"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW DANG IT!" Yelled Hidan as he covered his ears.

Bay Watch's background music had stopped instantly, leaving a chibi formed Sakura and Hinata crying dramatically into each other's arms.Hidan and Zetsu stared at them.

"You know Zetsu, These live chick-flicks are good," Hidan said with a smirk as Zetsu just shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Uh...There ya go! I might change this into a SAKURA X HIDAN! But it is your choice! Vote for

Hidan X Sakura

or

Zetsu X Sakura

At chapter 4 or 5, the couple shall be chosen!

R&R PLZ


End file.
